


princess

by froggiecreeps



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, alex just sucks tims dick, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecreeps/pseuds/froggiecreeps
Summary: alex sucks tims cock, thats all it is. very heavily based on a roleplay. rlly just wanted this saved
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Kudos: 12





	princess

“Go ahead, Princess,” Tim cooed, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, “You’re in charge...” 

Alex huffed lightly, embarrassedly looking off as he unbuckled Tim’s pants, “Don’t call me Princess,” He growled, pulling his cock out through the opening in the fabric. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around him, slowly starting to move his hand. “This is okay, right?” 

Tim groaned, tilting his head back- the small amount of heat Alex was providing already being so much for him. “More than okay...” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

Alex smiled lightly, putting his weight on his calves so he could rest the tip of his dick on his lips. He looked up at Tim for conformation before doing anything.

Tim’s eyes widened a bit once his gaze travelled back down, connecting the sight and the feeling in his head. “Go ahead...” He mused, stroking his hair with his thumb. 

Alex lidded his eyes, licking his lips and the tip of his cock before his wrapped his hot mouth around him, pressing his tongue against him as he slid his head down. He moaned softly, starting to barely bob his head.

Tim let out a low moan, having to stop himself from bucking his hips up into his mouth. He didn’t want Alex to choke. He wasn’t quite sure what he was okay with when it came to this, having never done it before. 

Alex hummed around his dick, the sound of Tim’s pleasure only pushing him further. He took his whole length down his throat, whining quietly as he gagged a bit and tears dripped from his eyes. He pulled back, swallowing around him before pushing himself down again, a steady stream of whimpers and tears coming from his as he bobbed his head as low as he could.

“Ale-x!!” Tim gasped, covering his mouth at the suddenness of the action. It had been a minute since he even took the time to jerk off- he didn’t realize how pent up he was. “God- I’m close already,” He admitted in an embarrassed whisper. 

Alex swallowed, slowly pulling off of him. He panted for a moment, not bothering to break the string of saliva and precum connecting his lips and Tim’s tip. He looked up at him with round, watery eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” He breathed.

“N-no,” Tim said, eyes growing wide at the sight of his rosy-faced boyfriend. He was so pretty. “I just, uh- wanted to... warn you, I guess.” He petted his head. 

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, and he pressed his head into his hand, needily rubbing into it. “Do you.. Do you wanna cum in my mouth, Sir..?” He whimpered, biting his lip.

“Fuck... yes please,” Tim shuttered, feeling his dick twitch at the thought. “You’ll lick it all up, won’t you, kitty? You’re such a good boy..”

Alex panted hotly, nodding quickly as he wrapped his lips back around his cock. “Mmn-!” He choked out as he pushed his head back down to take his whole length in his mouth. He pulled back, a quiet sob ripping itself from him as he bobbed his head, placing his hand on Tim’s thigh for leverage.

“Take a break if it’s too much for you...” Tim uttered, biting back a moan as Alex continued to move his head up and down around his dick. 

Alex pulled off of Tim to pant, “N-No, I like how it feels...” He licked up his length, “And you taste so good... Please... Please cum on me, Sir- I need to taste you...” He licked up the length of his cock again before sliding his mouth back onto him, licking around his tip before pushing his head down again.

It wasn’t easy for him to hold back at this point, especially with Alex being so eager. Tim finally let out that moan, back arching as he came hard into his mouth. 

Alex moaned, milking Tim’s dick of every last drop of cum, swallowing a few times before he pulled off off him. He coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “God...” Was all he could pant.

“Yeah.. Thank you so much, Baby,” Tim cupped his cheek, wiping the rest of drool and cum off his face. 

“I did good?” Alex whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning into Tim’s hand, desperate for contact.

Tim sighed, petting Alex’s hair as he soaked up the last of the sight. He pulled him up onto his lap, cuddling him close, “You did amazing.”


End file.
